


Vivi's Family Portrait

by Crossover_Enthusiast



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Not sure if there's enough for an "&" tag but I'm including it anyway, Shiromori still calls Mystery a mutt but as a term of endearment, Short One Shot, Vivi's like 6 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Enthusiast/pseuds/Crossover_Enthusiast
Summary: Vivi comes home from school, excited to show her family what she did today. When she arrives, her aunt and her dog are the only ones home, as per usual.(Or, an AU where Mystery and Shiromoribothwent with Mushi and became the guardian spirits of her family.)
Relationships: Shiromori & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Vivi's Family Portrait

"Auntie Shiro! Auntie Shiro!"

Shiromori placed her sheers on the pot as Vivi hopped the pond rocks, Mystery trotting the actual path but still following close behind.

"We drew family pictures for school today!" Vivi bounced in place, her little pigtails bobbing as she held the picture for her "aunt" to see; each were simple, basic shapes put together to resemble a person, or "dog".

"There's dad, mom, me, gran'ma, Mystery, n' you!" She pulled the drawing back, the slightest bit of uncertainty creeping onto her face. "I didn't have any brown pencils so I had to make your skin blue, but—" Shiromori didn't let her finish the thought, swooping the girl up into her arms.

"Frankly, I think it suits me. I should wear it more often!" Shiromori laughed, tilting Vivi ever so slightly so Mystery's face was out of her view.

Vivi laughed at the praise, "Aw, you're just - ooh, what's that?" pointing her free hand at the partially sculpted hedge before them.

"This is my current project - a topiary made in the image of a kitsune!"

"What's a kitsune?"

"Think of it as a big fox with many tails. They go around and mess with things they have no business in for their own enjoyment, reveling in the chaos they cause," Shiromori explained, returning the look Mystery was giving her with a smirk.

"Mm... why would ya make something for a buncha jerks?"

"For as devious as some kitsune may be, some instead devote themselves to a human or group of humans, doing everything in their power to ensure nothing ever harms them - and they are _incredibly_ powerful."

"But as for why I'm dedicating my time to making this..." She shrugged. "...I thought it would be a fun challenge. Simple as that."

Vivi hummed in that way she did when she got an answer that made _sense_ , but she didn't believe was _true._

The three heard tires rolling over gravel and the girl perked right up. "Oh, your father's home. Why don't-" she already pulled herself out of Shiromori's grasp and rushed through the open arch, leaving her "aunt" with her "dog".

He was scowling at her.

"Oh don't get so worked up, mutt," Shiromori picked her sheers up, clipping a stray leaf from the topiary's muzzle, "if I wanted to make it obvious, I'd give it glasses made of twigs."

"You know that's not it," he sighed. "We agreed we wouldn't tell her until she's older."

"And have I? She's going to involve herself in our world eventually, whether we tell her or not. Better to guide her through it early so we can keep her far away from the _unsavory_ things." Their past selves included.

"She is still just a _child_. She should be able to live a normal life before—"

"Pfff— ha! She's a Yukino! "Normal" is not a word they know off hand."

**Author's Note:**

> "The Future" made me feel really bad for Shiromori, so I wrote most of this a few days after it went live. It then sat for like a month before I finished it for reasons I still do not understand.


End file.
